GBJGCTCFKZWXKTJUN4
(0:49.0) Every time I think that I'm the only one (0:49.7) who's lonely someone calls (0:52.9) (0:53.5) on me (0:54.5) (0:54.8) And every now and then I spend my time at rhyme (0:57.5) And verse and curse those faults (0:59.4) in me (1:00.5) And then along comes Mary, (1:02.9) Mary Mary (1:04.2) Then along comes Mary, (1:06.1) Mary Mary (1:07.1) And does she want to give me (1:08.5) kicks and be my steady chick (1:09.9) And give me pick of memories (1:12.2) (1:13.2) Or maybe rather gather tales (1:15.0) From all the fails and tribulations no one ever sees (1:18.0) (1:19.8) When we met I was sure out to lunch (1:22.1) Now my empty cup tastes as sweet as the punch, (1:25.3) sweet as the punch (1:27.2) (1:38.1) When vague desire is the fire (1:39.9) In the eyes of chicks whose sickness the games (1:42.8) they play (1:44.0) And when the masquerade is played (1:45.9) The neighbor folks make jokes at who is most to blame (1:48.7) today (1:50.2) And then along comes Mary, (1:52.6) Mary, Mary (1:53.9) Then along comes Mary, (1:55.7) Mary, Mary (1:56.8) And does she want to set them free and let them see reality (1:59.8) From where she got her name (2:01.2) (2:03.0) And will they struggle much when told (2:04.5) That such a tender touch of hers will make them not the same (2:07.5) (2:09.2) When we met I was sure out to lunch (2:11.6) Now my empty cup tastes as sweet as the punch, (2:14.9) sweet as the punch (2:16.7) (2:27.7) And when the morning of the warning's passed (2:29.6) The gassed and flaccid kids are flung across (2:32.4) the stars (2:33.7) The psychodramas and the traumas gone (2:35.8) The songs have all been sung and hung upon (2:37.9) the scars (2:39.9) And then along comes Mary, (2:42.2) Mary Mary (2:43.4) Then along comes Mary, (2:45.3) Mary, Mary (2:46.3) And does she want to see the (2:47.6) stains the dead remains of all the pain (2:49.4) She left the night before (2:50.7) (2:52.1) Or will their waking eyes reflect the lies (2:54.1) And make them realize their urgent cry for sight no more (2:56.9) (2:58.6) When we met I was sure out to lunch (3:01.3) Now my empty cup tastes as sweet as the punch, (3:04.4) sweet as the punch (3:06.7) (3:17.5) When we met I was sure out to lunch (3:19.8) Now my empty cup tastes as sweet as the punch (3:23.1) When we met I was sure out to lunch (3:26.1) Now my empty cup tastes as sweet as the punch (3:29.2) When we met I was sure out to lunch (3:32.3) Now my empty cup tastes as sweet as the punch (3:35.5) When we met I was sure out to lunch (3:38.4) Now my empty cup tastes as sweet as the punch (3:41.8) When we met I was sure out to lunch (3:44.7) Now my empty cup tastes as sweet as the punch (3:47.8) When we met I was sure out to lunch (3:50.9) Now my empty cup tastes as sweet as the punch, (3:54.0) sweet as the punch (3:55.9)